


Absolute Chaos

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charge, Nova Blast - Boom. Absolute chaos.There was nothing sexier than this complete combination from his Shepard on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Chaos

**Absolute Chaos  
** _Collab with brandnewandancient (N7commando86 on ff.net) and eternalshiva_

_**Disclaimer**_ \- Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 is not my property, but is the property of Bioware and the writers who created them. It is not the intention of this fan fiction author to participate in financial gain through this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **AN** \- This was way fun. You can find brandnewandancient on tumblr or as N7Commando86 on ff dot net. Go read her stuff, she's amazing!

 

*-*-*

 

Kaidan Alenko was in trouble.

He stifled a sigh as they made their way through the eerily quiet city, searching for the remnants of Cerberus soldiers. He glanced at Shepard from the corner of his eye as she took point, leading them ahead. He knew he was doomed when he was able to virtually ignore her sure swagger as she made her way in front of him, a sight he normally greatly appreciated.

 _'Yeah, deep trouble_.'

Shepard's implants had been upgraded to the experimental L5x when Cerberus rebuilt her and he had discovered over the past several weeks that she was utilising the new hardware with these _moves_ he'd never quite seen before. It had captured his _complete_ attention in the strangest of ways.

Shepard _charged_ at her enemies.

He was thoroughly impressed, and the surprise he'd experienced the first time he had witnessed it - it had been enough to induce him to lose his firm grip on his heavy pistol and nearly drop it mid fire-fight. Kaidan had never found other biotics to be _particularly_ sexy but Shepard was the exception to that rule.

He was almost giddy with anticipation when she would flare; her aura smoky and blazing brilliantly the second before she simply disappeared in a streak of biotic fire across the field and crashed into her target. It wasn't just the charge that fascinated him, either.

He felt the tug of a mischievous smile curl the corner of his mouth.

He was absolutely transfixed by the way she would drop instantly to one knee after she stunned the enemy; the way her voice echoed when she shouted a guttural cry of war; the way she glowed brightly as she released her barriers in a wave of static energy as she pushed it down to the ground with her fist and let it flow outwards in a rush to knock away those that surrounded her. Before they could even fall to the ground, she'd be gone again, a blue streak into the next group.

His particular favourite part of the _Charge_ fiasco occurred when she hadn't gathered enough energy to blow them away with the move she called _Nova Blast_ ( _because it looks like an exploding star_ , she had commented once when he asked her to describe the move so he could learn it) she would pull her favourite shotgun from the small of her back and simply let all hell break loose. Kaidan knew that if and when the _Eviscerator_ came out to play after a charge, this transaction was over and done; her target wouldn't even have time to pray to their maker.

_Charge, Nova Blast - Boom._

Absolute chaos.

There was nothing _sexier_ than this complete combination from _his_ Shepard on the battlefield. He had become acutely aware of his fetish for her abilities a few days ago when they first arrived on Benning to rescue civilians from Cerberus forces. The realization that his instinctual iron-hardened control would waver when her biotics formed a miasma around her made him often pause in wonder; his assault rifle would drop slightly as he watched her zip through the masses of husks or Cerberus troopers but the distraction wouldn't deter him from his role in the squad. He still laid out a trail of dark energy for her to follow and when their powers would connect on the battlefield, the sonic boom would flush a shiver down his spine and gather in his loins.

After weeks of denial, he finally admitted to himself that this... _fascination_ with her vanguard ability was out of control, considering that he had to wrestle down an erection earlier that morning when the static blast of her biotics washed over him while they ripped through a pocket of hostiles. After that particular uncomfortable epiphany, he could barely look at her, he had to stop watching - he was determined to avoid her without compromising their mission or their team work until he could gain control of his lust.

So far, it wasn't working.

 

*-*-*

 

Shepard pursed her lips in curious contemplation as she reloaded her shot gun. She eyed the Major across their makeshift camp while they rested from the latest assault. It would probably be another day or two before they would get extracted but she wasn't concerned with their survivability.

What she was _concerned_ with was the fact that Kaidan was avoiding her, and Shepard could not, for the life of her, fathom why. It was subtle at first, she thought it was because of the stress of being stranded but for the last twelve hours, but he was barely meeting her gaze, and he'd been walking with a decided limp since that morning. They had been in several fire-fights and she didn't recall any bullets getting through his barrier. Maybe she hadn't noticed but it was highly unlikely. She just didn't miss the important things like that, especially when it came to him.

"Kaidan, come here for a moment," she called, waving him over. She watched suspiciously as he girded his loins before marching over with a sheepish flush on his face. He was still limping, but it was less pronounced.

"Yes, Commander?" he asked, studiously avoiding her eyes, uncharacteristically shuffling from one foot to another.

She gave him a long stare, not quite a glower, "You're limping," she deadpanned and Kaidan winced noticeably. "Are you hurt?" she asked, concern creeping into her voice. Her eyes roved over him, looking for signs of an injury.

"Uh, no. No, I'm fine," he replied, hazarding a glance at her face. "Is that all?"

She watched him for a long moment, scrutinizing his behaviour but she couldn't pin point what it was exactly that bothered her. He shifted again uncomfortably, she noted, before giving him a sharp nod, frowning as she did. She slipped her helmet back on, and moved to point, instinctively knowing that Javik and Kaidan had fallen in with her as they rounded the corner. She gestured to Kaidan to watch their six, as she and Javik ducked in to cover ahead.

Shepard could feel the eyes of the Prothean on her, she turned towards him and arched a brow. "What is it?" There was a distinctive moment of silence that she disliked, as though he was considering if she was worthy of a response.

"It is odd," Javik stated, Shepard almost sighed, turning her attention back to the field as Kaidan's omni-tool flickered to life, scanning the area.

"You need to elaborate a bit more than that," she mentioned in passing as Kaidan motioned to her, indicating a team of hostiles ahead. She nodded and turned her attention back to her alien squad mate.

Javik scoffed. "Every time you charge across the field of battle, there is a sharp spike in the Major's pheromones." His four eyes narrowed, lips curled back in disgust. "It is demeaning that your mate cannot control his baser urges." The condescension was obvious in his tone.

Shepard stared at the Prothean. "His _what_?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Javik stared at her blankly, "You are not _deaf_ , primitive," he scoffed, and moved forward to take cover behind a low wall. Kaidan moved up as Javik did, crouching next to her.

Shepard blinked, her mind trying to wrap itself around what Javik had mentioned. _His pheromones?_ She eyed Kaidan momentarily as he settled in, checking his weapon in preparation to the upcoming battle.

_Hmm._

"Ready?" she asked, briefly touching her helmet to his before she glanced up to find a target. She saw him nod from the corner of her eye and she let her dark energy charge up, felt the aura of his barriers tickling against her own. "Let's rock and roll!" She hurled herself at her target in a burst of blue and purple energy, slamming into him with the force of a freight train. She instantly dropped to a knee, detonating her barriers with a guttural roar, knocking the group around her back. She whipped her shotgun from her back, and fired it with a deafening blast directly in the face of a trooper struggling to his feet.

Despite the urgency of their situation, battle and all, Shepard knew that now wasn't the time to try and decipher Javik's less than tactful observations but... her curiosity was a powerful adversary when it came to learning things about Kaidan Alenko. He was a tough nut to crack and this could potentially end up being one of those _things_ she would lord over him in the most _delightful_ of ways.

She hazarded a backwards glance at Kaidan, noticing his slack-jawed expression, his weapon held loosely in his fingers. _'Fascinating_ ,' she thought, and barked "Focus, Major!" to get his attention. She saw his jaw bulge as he snapped it shut, clenching his teeth tightly, his hands tighten around his rifle, bringing it to the ready.

With a smirk, she chose a new target, and repeated the process. She was now fully and acutely aware of the affect her actions were having on her lover. She tuned into his sharp intake of breath over her comm unit as she charged. She watched her HUD, saw the uptick in his heart rate when she detonated her Nova blast. Heard him swear softly as she brought the shotgun up in a smooth motion, knocking a Cerberus trooper limply against a nearby wall by the blast.

' _Got your number now, Major,_ ' she thought. She smirked as he grit his teeth, and pushed to his feet, going through the motions of scanning the area for hostiles as he moved to join her and Javik, his stiff gait evident, a scowl darkening his features.

Javik studied him and his frown deepened, "Learn to control yourself, primitive human," he said stiffly, before stalking away. Kaidan glared at him, he was the last person to be told to _control_ himself.

"You, ah, feeling alright there, Kaidan?" Shepard asked, a devious glint in her eyes as she watched him. He shot her an exasperated look before averting his attention, making a show of reloading his assault rifle. She took a few steps closer to him, purposefully crowding him, surprised as he took a small step backwards, his calf meeting an overturned crate, preventing his further retreat.

"Uh, Shepard, we're kind of in the middle of a war zone here. Now is not the time," he hissed a warning between his teeth, trying to focus her attention on anything, _anywhere_ but on him. Her fingers grasped his wrist, and she held his gaze for a long moment, her expression inscrutable.

He didn't know what she was looking for, or hoped to find, but whatever it was, she must have found it as a slow, seductive smile spread across her perfect lips.

He knew what that meant. Kaidan swallowed, Shepard's smile only became more predatory as she took another step closer, planting her thigh firmly between his legs. "Kaidan..." she smirked, her head tilting sideways as she tried to see him through the slit of his helmet's visor.

 _Shit_ , she knew. "What?" his voice sounded a lot calmer than he felt, surprisingly.

"Do you..." her hand let go of his wrist, worked its way up his arm - her eyes followed the trail she laid out. Kaidan stilled, he swore he could feel the heat from her gaze on his skin.

"Commander," Javik called over to her, his tone barely tolerant, "there are incoming hostiles."

Shepard grinned, stepping backwards from the Major, her eyes never leaving his. "Perfect," she winked at her lover, he sighed in exasperation.

He wasn't just doomed, he was well and truly _fucked_.

 

*-*-*

 

Shepard watched him. A smirk would etch her lips seconds before she flared brightly with dark energy and she would disappear once she knew Kaidan's attention was centered on her. She'd emerge from the pile of dead hostiles at her feet, and turned to face him as he took care of any remaining troopers, fighting the urge to lick his lips as she rested her shotgun against her hip.

Waiting.

Kaidan could feel her eyes on him, burning a hole in the back of his head, and he spared her a glance just in time to see her reload her shotgun. She swayed her hips sexily as she shifted her weight from one foot to the next and flared blue once more.

She chuckled into his communicator, and a slow shiver crawled up his spine as he watched, " _Merde,"_ he cursedunder his breath.

"Primitives." Javik snorted, unimpressed with the mating spectacle they performed on the battlefield. There was a time and a place for such things, the current time was not one of them. He brought his weapon to the ready, moving forward to take point, ignoring the Commander and Major behind him.

Shepard watched Javik leave and turned her attention on Kaidan, who was oddly quiet. She ran her tongue over her lips, planning her next moves.

"Kaidan...?" her voice was low in his helmet. He didn't acknowledge her, pretending he was busy checking his clips before looking up. He watched her saunter up to him, holding his breath in anticipation as she slithered around the crates, her fingers lightly scraping the outer shells as she stepped quietly towards him.

"Do you have a certain..." she glanced behind her, watching Javik duck behind another crate further ahead as he scouted, "Interest in my battle skills?"

Kaidan swallowed.

"Ah, I don't think this is the right place to discuss my interests..." he started but she flared, charging at him but stopped mere inches in front of him, her helmet rapping smartly against his. It was a glancing blow, enough to shut him up, but not enough to harm him.

"As your commanding officer, I get to decide the appropriate time for _everything_ ," Shepard replied silkily, and forced him to step back. His rear met the edge of a broken concrete wall and his strategic retreat was abruptly cut off. He shook his head, a mischievous grin curled the corner of his lips when Shepard's gloved hand traced his hip through the thick gear. The cooled barrel of her shotgun slipped between his legs and she pressed it upwards until it nestled itself between his muscular thighs.

He forgot to breathe for a moment when she leaned forward, watching him. His communicator flickered to life, the private line active.

"Well, Major? Your _commanding officer_ asked you a question," she emphasized her rank, and grinned at the stirring of his temper in his eyes.

Her hand moved down, sliding slowly over his erection, painfully pressing against the confines of his gear. She smirked at him playfully.

"Yes, ma'am, I..." she pressed the shotgun higher, he narrowed his eyes as he sucked in a breath trying to wrestle control back into his hands.

"Yes, you _what_?" Shepard cocked her head to the side, giving the impression of curiosity. He wasn't easily fooled, however, as her fingers found the edge of his hardened member, they danced lightly in a mocking stroke. His head fell back, biting back a moan.

"I-" he hummed in the back of his throat, "Ah, I have an _vested_ interest." His helmet pushed against hers, his hands grabbing her shoulders roughly and moved her back. Using his biotics he pushed himself across the small space while Shepard back peddled, nearly tripping as he slammed her into the wall. Her breath was forced from her lungs with an exhilarating whoosh. After she had it back, she laughed when he apologized softly, despite knowing that she didn't mind.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you when I get you out of that suit?" he murmured, his armored fingers running over her breastplate, hooking a finger at the edges to pull lightly.

"What?" she breathed, feeling liquid heat pooling in her belly at his sensual tone.

"Well," he drawled, his lips whispering against her ear in her communicator, his questing hand pausing at the curve of her hip. "First, I'm going to hold your hands right about here," he reached down and grabbed her wrists, pulling them above her head. "Then, I'm going to kiss you. Here," he trailed a finger on the outside of her helmet, his biotics glowing softly, pushing the static energy through for her to feel the path he intended to take on her skin.

She shuddered as the tingling trail of dark energy continued down her neck to her shoulders. His thigh slipped between her legs, pressing himself against her with a roll of his hips. Shepard's breath hitched; he chuckled.

"You're going to moan that sweet little sound I like so much when I leave hot, wet kisses along here." Another slight flare, trailing down to her breasts and Shepard didn't try to stop the strangled noise that tried to get out. "Yes, that noise."

"Commander." Javik appeared out of nowhere, startling them. Kaidan let go of Shepard quickly, backing up to straighten themselves out of that particular... position, but Kaidan tripped over rubble and lost his footing.

Shepard burst out laughing as the major struggled to keep himself from falling. Javik shook his head, four eyes rolling upwards.

"What is it?" she asked while retrieving her shotgun from the ground, and eyed Kaidan appreciatively as he grumbled another curse.

The Prothean narrowed his two sets of eyes, "I have found more civilians in the buildings adjacent to this one." He pointed to the left.

"Lead the way," Shepard motioned to him to go ahead, Javik shook his head.

"I will take the rear," Shepard's brows raised high, surprised.

"I think we're in _trouble_." Kaidan smirked in her comm privately and Shepard could only laugh in disbelief.

 

*-*-*

 

Shepard watched Kaidan lead the way after they cleared out the civilians, his barrier surrounded him like a second skin and she couldn't look away. His earlier promises still swam around in her head, the huskiness of his voice sent shivers in places she didn't need to think about.

She needed to look anywhere but at his ass, that was glowing spectacularly with biotic powers. She was failing miserably.

Her comm flickered.

"Shepard," Kaidan's voice filtered in quietly, "I was thinking..." Kaidan hopped over a pile of rubble, crouching behind another set of crates as he peered over them in search of trouble. He motioned the all clear to Javik who moved to scout a little further ahead. Shepard leaned against a wall, peeking around the corner to cover them.

"Thinking of what?" she whispered.

"Of that little spot at the base of your spine - you know, the one that always makes you squeal when I nip it with my teeth?"

Shepard was stunned into silence.

Kaidan loaded his clip again, leaned against his cover, an arm across his knee as he watched her.

"Kaidan, now's not the-"

"As your superior officer, I get to decide the right time. Now is definitely the perfect time," she could hear him grinning, using her words against her. She shook her head but didn't try to stop him, she was rather curious. "I'd kiss and lick my way up your back, slowly tasting your skin..."

Kaidan jumped over the little wall, found the next niche to hide in. Shepard moved up to his previous position, struggling to keep her breathing even. Javik was still ahead, thankfully. It was getting hard to focus her attention on anything apart from his voice inside her helmet.

"I'd kiss the back of your neck, slide my hand down your ass, slip my fingers over your wet, slick-"

"Primitives, please remember to use your private channel if you're going to allow your pheromones to dictate your conversation over the comm." Javik's irritated voice boomed across their helmets forcing a weird noise out of Shepard that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Kaidan flushed, embarrassed to have forgotten something that simple.

"I know this may be a difficult concept for your kind, but this behavior was punishable by death in the emp-" Shepard cut him off in her comm, she curled into herself, unsure if she should laugh or be mortified for Kaidan. She decided to laugh.

Kaidan glared in Javik's direction, itching to tell the Prothean that the Empire was long dead while emphasizing each word with a biotic punch but Shepard's quaking shoulders distracted him.

She was laughing.

He smiled and chuckled along with her, at least she found his blunder amusing.

 

*-*-*

 

"Negative contacts, Shepard." Kaidan's confirmation was all that she needed, she was exhausted and, no thanks to Javik, frustrated. Their private banter had been going on for hours and each and every time one of them was about to crack, Javik would appear, squashing their lust.

Her dislike of him was rivaling her hate for the Reapers, by a small margin.

If she didn't get Kaidan alone soon, she was going to... well she wasn't sure what but it involved explosions, guns and a few charges.

She sat down by an abandoned Mako, leaning against the large wheels - she knew they were behaving like hormone driven teenagers but she couldn't help it. She eyed Kaidan, he was watching her as he removed his helmet. He took off one glove, wiping the sweat from his brow and she thumped her head against the wheel behind her.

Damn him, he knew she had a thing for that little move. He grinned, walking towards her.

"Something bothering you, Shepard?" his eyes were twinkling, she narrowed hers. She removed her helmet since he wouldn't be able to hear her reply.

"Yeah, I'm all hot and bothered no thanks to a certain biotic."

"Javik has you all hot and bothered?" he arched a perfect brow, his amusement apparent. She tsk'd, rolling her eyes while she moved over a little, making room for him to sit. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Now, where was I?" His lips brushed the shell of her ear and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Didn't you learn your lesson?" she weakly argued, she felt his lips pull back into a grin.

"I don't have my helmet on, he can't hear us." He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent with a sigh. His hand drifted down to mold against her armored breast. She swore she could feel his body heat through the material but she knew it was just anticipation tricking her.

Heat pooled in the pit of her belly when his fingers drifted down her torso and rested just above her center. He chuckled when she stilled, he didn't touch her there, instead he stroked her inner thighs, her legs quivering at his touch.

"I'm going to lick you here, nibble on you there." he whispered against her ear, a promise she knew he'd keep as he rubbed his hand between her thighs, felt her heat scorching him. "I'm going to taste you very slowly" his fingers flickered with biotics, pulsing against her core. Shepard leaned her head back, giving him access to her neck. He leaned in, lips brushing her sensitive skin while he continued to murmur. "I'm going to suck you dry," he said quietly, she swallowed a moan.

He shifted his hold, one hand gingerly stroked her cheek before gripping her chin firmly, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. His dark eyes shimmered blue his jaw set tightly in control before whispering "Im going to make you scream my name and you're going to come for me." He leaned into her, captured her sweet lips with bruising force.

She moaned into his mouth, the promise he elicited from her was setting her skin on fire.

"Commander, Cortez will be here in about six hours-" Shepard let out a frustrated growl, flared up violently with biotic energy. Her fist flickered, and her helmet rose off the ground. With a sharp snap of her wrist, she flung it toward the unsuspecting Prothean.

She saw his four eyes focus on the blue object before it hit him square across the jaw, knocking the alien out cold.

Kaidan blinked.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to-" she sputtered, staring at the unmoving body.

"Well," Kaidan grabbed her chin again, her attention focused on him once more, "I was going to do it, you beat me to it."

It was her turn to blink, her lips pulled back into a smirk.

"I'm sure he's fine. Where were we?" Kaidan leaned forward, lips brushing against hers.

"I think you were telling me how much you wanted to taste me," she guided his hand down her armored belly to the apex of her thighs, "Here," she said, a bit breathlessly. He grit his teeth as he could feel the heat of her even through her suit.

"Ah, yes," he licked his lips, and lowered them to skim along her jaw. His fingers moved to the seals of her armor with the grace and efficiency of a seasoned veteran. He released the catch, and sucked in a deep breath as he pulled her breastplate away, laying it within easy reach in case of emergency. He molded his hand to her cloth-covered breast, felt her nipple pebbling beneath his warm palm, and a smile tugged at his lips as her breath caught in her throat.

She tugged his lips back to hers, biting down on his lower lip, sweeping her hot tongue over the insult of her teeth. Her hips undulated beneath him, still armor-covered, impatiently awaiting his hot touch.

He wasn't one to deny her.

He unbuckled her greaves, pulling them from her arms, adding them to the pile. He worked his way down her body, undoing fastening and clasps, pulling her ammo belt from her waist, running his hands over her calves and thighs after he removed her gauntlets. He rocked back on his heels as he tugged her boots from her feet, studying her in appreciation. He only just resisted the urge to lick his lips.

She raised an eyebrow, and smirked at him. "My turn," she breathed, nimble fingers relieving him of his own gear. Her wandering fingers tickled and gently pinched as they slid over his firm body.

She protested only a little as he peeled her from her under layer of armor, and pushed her to lay back as his lips found the sensitive lobe of her ear, his teeth scraping the flesh there. His lips whispered down her throat, his teeth nibbling as over her skin. He smiled against her skin as he heard her breath catch in her throat, her own hands running over his chest, waist, back, shoulders; whatever she could reach.

"Off," he demanded quietly, hooking a finger under the band of her sports bra, dragging it over her head. He made a noise of distinct gratitude as her firm breasts were revealed to him. "Lovely," he murmured as his mouth closed hotly over one pert nipple, his tongue swirling roughly over her, drawing a moan from deep in her throat. Her back arched sharply against him as his teeth bit down lightly, a hiss of breath escaping her lips.

He trailed a fiery line of wet kisses across her chest, and repeated the treatment, his calloused hand cupping her breast, massaging her firmly, much to her delight. With a lick of his lips, he moved down her taut abdomen, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses sporadically as he went.

He urged her thighs further apart, and hooked a strong arm around one thigh, another around her belly, to lock her firmly in place. He flicked his eyes up to meet her half closed gaze as he lowered his mouth to her. She swallowed hard as his tongue slid over her, her breathing turned to short, sharp pants. Her hips moved of their own volition, she was powerless to stop them. She let her head fall back as she felt his running over her sensitive flesh, felt his teeth nibbling at her. Her back bowed up as his teeth scraped against her sensitive bundle of nerves, her hips jerking off the ground below her. "Kai-" she half moaned as his tongue slipped into her, her heels digging into the dirt for purchase against the onslaught to her senses.

"You taste so good," he mumbled against her inner thigh, eliciting a sharp moan from her. He slid his tongue over her folds again, brushing hot circles over her clitoris, and smiled against her as her fingers flew to his hair, yanking none-too-gently as her hips bucked of their own accord. He slid his restraining hand from her belly, and pushed a finger into her, stroking her with a come-hither motion as his tongue continued to lap at her.

He heard the hitch in her breath, felt her clenching around his finger as she cried out, her nails biting into his scalp. His eyes met hers, held her heated gaze as he continued to lick, suck, and nibbled at her. He saw the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she panted, felt her slickness increase as she avidly watched him.

Her head fell back against the hard ground with a dull thud, a low groan ripping from between her lips as a second orgasm rolled through her. She felt his lips against her as he smirked, and almost moaned in relief as he pressed one last hot kiss to her before he slithered back up her body, trailing kisses as he went.

She grabbed his face, and fused her lips to his, sweeping her tongue over his lips, tasting herself there. "It's not fair," she murmured against him, her back arching against him as his hands roved over her naked flesh.

"What isn't?" he asked, his lips pressed to her throat, pulling her hips firmly against his.

"I'm naked," she held his gaze, "You're...not."

His smile slowly spread over his lips, and an eyebrow flew up in surprise. He chuckle huskily, "I can't imagine why I would deny you that pleasure," he rasped. Her fingers tugged at his under armor, peeling it from his toned body, tossing the offending garments away until he sat before her, gloriously naked.

She moaned, and her loins ached at the sight. Her fingers found his erection, and she stroked him, rubbing her thumb against his smooth head, reveling in the slight jerk of his hips as she did so. She pumped him, up and down his thick length, drawing a groan from him with a sensual smile.

"Enough," he grunted, positioning himself at her hot entrance. "I've waited days for this," she distantly heard his gravelly voice, and cried out as he slid into her, piercing her hot core, filling her to bursting.

"Oh!" she cried as he set a punishing tempo, her hips arching to meet his every thrust. Her long legs slid up to wrap around him, giving him leverage as he pumped into her. She gasped as he stroked her deeply, her muscles clamping down hard as another orgasm broke through her.

He thrust his hips deeply into her, felt her clenching round him again, and they climaxed together as he spasmed within her with a shout. Collapsing onto her, he heaved a long breath, rolled to his side and pulled her snugly against his chest. He buried his face in her hair, holding her close as their breathing gradually slowed, returning to normal. He gently stroked her back, and smiled as her lips whispered against his chest.

"Is this going to happen every time I charge the enemy?"

"Probably, but I'll try to save it for the Normandy and not... the field." Kaidan looked over his shoulder, Javik was still unconscious, "Also, we should probably avoid knocking out our squad mates."

She snorted. "He had it coming," she huffed indignantly, "That nosey bastard and his constant cock-blocking."

He smirked. "I think we'll cut him some slack, it did make this... interesting."

Shepard shrugged, smiling as Kaidan kissed the shell of her ear. "We _should_ check on him... and get dressed. Cortez might pass out if he sees you naked and I'm not willing to share."

He laughed.


End file.
